BITTERSWEET
by ainadaysmn
Summary: FF SPECIAL KYUHYUN BIRTHDAY/Kyu-Teuk-Yeye-Bum/Brothership/Secara tiba-tiba, keputusan Kyuhyun untuk menghilang disaat ulang tahunnya, membuat ketiga Hyungnya kawatir./"Hyung, aku ingin kalian disini bersamaku hari ini."/"Aku tidak betah dirumah, Hyung. Hehe"/"HUBUNGI KYUHYUN! CEPAT HUBUNGI DIA!"/Yak, Bum-ah, jangan mainkan celanaku! Kepolosanku bisa memudar!/Angst, Little Humor


**Ini hanya short story yang gak jelas. Kyu-Teuki-Yeye-Bum, mereka bukan member Super Junior disini. Mereka hanya sebuah keluarga bahagia (?) *mau nya sih bahagia. Tapi, kok aku gak bisa bikin cerita bahagia ya?*. Dan Kyuhyun pun masih ucul disini ceritanya *namanya juga epep, yekan. Jadi, boleh lah bebas yekan?***

 **FF special ulang tahun kiyu, si embul tercinta yang ke 29. Dengan bertambahnya umur si embul, semoga si embul makin imutttt dan sukses wamilnya. Makin tamvan dan disayang elf, keluarganya dan member suju. Serta makin bahagiaaa, aminnn.**

 **Apa harapan kalian untuk si embul?**

 **Oke, banyak cincau ah. Silakan menikmati (?)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu ini, Kyuhyun- _ah_?"

Pemuda itu melongo. Obsidian karamelnya bersinar mendengar kalimat yang penuh akan makna itu. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun—pemuda beriris karamel itu mengerutkan kening. Wajah putih pucat khasnya tak bisa menyembunyikan perubahan raut cerahnya. Seiring senyum lebarnya yang tak memudar, ia menatap tak percaya pria berusia 25 tahun itu—yang merupakan salah satu kakak kandungnya. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, _Hyung_?" Bahkan semakin lebar saja senyumannya ketika anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Baru saja Kakaknya itu mengatakan _'ingin memberikan apapun yang diinginkannya.'_ Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi pusat kebahagiaannya saat ini. Melainkan fakta bahwa kakaknya mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi, sungguh, aneh sekali kakaknya yang satu ini—Cho Yesung. Pria yang memiliki hazel pekat itu tersenyum lebar sembari mengacak rambutnya gemas. Sentuhan lembut ini, pernahkah sebelumnya ia rasakan?

Sesungguhnya, tidak.

Sama sekali tidak pernah.

Kyuhyun meringis mendapat perlakuan asing ini. Dengan refleks, ia mundur selangkah. Tepat ketika Yesung masih mengangkat tangan untuk terus mengusap kepalanya. Ada apa dengan dia sebenarnya? Mengapa Kakaknya itu tersenyum padanya? Sedangkan setiap hari ia hampir tidak pernah melihat tatapan itu mengarah padanya. "Kau kerasukan, ya, _Hyung_?" Mata bening beriris karamel itu menatap Yesung, sangat dalam, berusaha mencari raut aneh agar dapat menjawab pertanyaan konyolnya. Namun, hanya bulan sabit dari hazel pekat itu yang memancarkan tatapan asing lagi—yang anehnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa hangat.

Rasa hangat itu. Sesungguhnya, perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini, Kyuhyun- _ah_."

Lagi. Senyum itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ya, katakanlah apa yang kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu kali ini. _Hyung_ akan berikan semua yang kau inginkan."

Kali ini suara yang berbeda. Pria berwajah lembut dengan lesung pipi itu tersenyum hangat. Jangan lupa wajah kesusahannya yang tengah memegang sebuah kotak besar berwarna baby blue. Sejak Kapan kakak tertuanya sudah berada di belakang Yesung?

Kyuhyun terkejut. Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu—yang sesungguhnya sudah menambah satu usianya hari ini, melongo lebar. "Leeteuk _Hyung_."

"Jangan melotot seperti itu, Kyuhyun- _ah_. Kau bisa membuat bola matamu keluar."

Kibum. Kali ini Cho Kibum—kakak termudanya yang berbicara. Kyuhyun mengusap pelan sudut matanya, lalu kembali menatap tak percaya ketiga kakaknya yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Apa ini mimpi? Mengapa rasanya ini tidak mungkin terjadi?

Karena kenyataannya, Kyuhyun selalu merasa kesepian. Dimana setiap harinya selalu terasa berulang. Seperti kutukan, ia hampir tak pernah merasakan perbedaan. Jika engkau tanya dia, _'bagaimana harimu?'_ atau _'kejadian apa yang istimewa hari ini?'_ Maka ia akan sepenuhnya bungkam. Lebih tepatnya, tak punya jawaban. Hingga jawabannya selalu sama setiap harinya, _"hari ini seperti hari kemarin. Hari yang sangat aku benci."_

"Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi, Kyuhyun- _ah_." Leeteuk—kakak tertua Kyuhyun kembali berbicara. Seperti sebuah sihir, senyuman lembut itu tak memudar sama sekali.

Leeteuk menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna _baby blue_. Kotak yang sangat besar. Kyuhyun yang masih tak percaya, lantas terdiam tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun. Bahkan tangannya tak bergerak se-inchi pun untuk meraih kotak itu. Ia hampir menangis. Jika bukan karena tangan lembut yang menggenggam tangannya, mungkin ia akan menangis keras saat ini.

"Terimalah, Kyuhyun- _ah_ ..." Kibum mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun, menghapus jejak sungai kecil yang sudah menghiasi pipi pucat itu. Lalu tangannya menarik lembut tangan Kyuhyun, meminta adiknya itu untuk mengambil kotak besar itu. "dan maafkan kami yang selalu sibuk dengan hal tak berguna sampai kami lupa denganmu, Kyuhyun- _ah_."

 _Tulus_. Seberapa keras Kyuhyun menatap dalam tatapan mereka, semakin membuat ia yakin bahwa setiap lekukan itu sangat tulus. _'Mereka sudah berubah.'_ Kyuhyun memilih mengangguk. Ia sudah menerima permintaan maaf itu sejak lama. Ia bukanlah pemuda pendendam, sejujurnya. Ia hanya pemuda yang kesepian, yang butuh tempat untuk menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Bukalah kado ini. Kau pasti sangat menyukainya." Yesung menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menerima kotak hadiah yang besar itu.

Bibir Kyuhyun seolah terkunci dan hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia terlalu takut untuk berbicara. Ya, ia sangat takut jika ia berbicara, kakaknya akan kembali seperti dulu. Ia memilih untuk menerima kotak hadiah itu kemudian. Senyumannya tak memudar, begitu pula dengan air matanya yang tak henti menetes. Pita biru kecoklatan yang menghiasi atas kotak itu, ia buka dengan perlahan. Menantikan sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun berusaha memantapkan hati untuk bersiap melihat cuplikan masa depan baru yang indah.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin ini terlewat. Masa dimana ia melihat senyuman kakak-kakaknya saat ini, merupakan hadiah terindah yang tak dapat dibayar dengan apapun.

Tapi, mengapa rasanya begitu berat? Ketika ia sudah membuka tutup dari kotak besar itu, seketika ia merasa sebuah bongkahan kayu menikam dadanya. "Ah!" Kyuhyun meringis, dan secara refleks meremas kausnya dengan kepalan yang keras. Ia menatap ketiga kakaknya untuk meminta bantuan. Nafasnya tersengal dan keringat dingin perlahan menetes dari pelipisnya. "H— _hyung_ ..." Tak ada jawaban. Sedetik kemudian ia terjatuh, terus meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Kakaknya tersenyum.

Ya, ketiga kakaknya tersenyum lebar. Seperti tak terjadi apapun.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Mengapa mereka tidak ingin menolongnya? Ia sangat kesakitan saat ini.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , kau tidak akan sendirian lagi."

Suara ketiga kakaknya menggelitiki telinganya. Namun, rasanya begitu sakit untuk mendengarnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Cahaya yang tiba-tiba menerpa retina matanya, membuat rasa perih tak terelakkan. Isi dari kotak besar itu, menampilkan sebuah cahaya yang menusuk.

Ketika ia menatap keatas, memandang satu-per-satu wajah kakaknya yang tak henti tersenyum, membuat sudut bibirnya membentuk lekukan.

 _'Ini hanya mimpi.'_

Kyuhyun tersentak dari tidurnya. Nafas memburunya terdengar begitu jelas disebuah kamar tanpa penerangan. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengusap keningnya, merasa tubuhnya tersiram oleh keringat. Kyuhyun mendecih kesal, memandang sekitar dan mendapati ia tengah tertidur di kasur king size-nya. Yang benar saja, ia bahkan memimpikan kejadian konyol seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengelak, bahwa kehidupannya tidak pernah ada perubahan. Setiap harinya, selalu seperti ini. Layaknya takdirmu hanya untuk satu jalan. Kesepian. Ya, Kyuhyun selalu berada dalam jalan itu.

"Yesung- _ah_ , bawakan aku proposal presentasi hari ini. Aku tidak sempat membacanya tadi malam."

"Mereka berubah?" Kyuhyun mendecih untuk kesekian kali. Ia menyentuh dadanya, merasakan sakit itu masih tersisa walau sedikit. Matanya memandang sekitar kamarnya yang gelap, lalu duduk di tepi kasurnya. Pagi buta ini, setiap harinya, ia selalu mendengar suara gaduh itu.

Waktu masih menunjukkan lima pagi, tapi, rumah besar ini layaknya sebuah pasar. Lantas, ia segera berdiri, membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar.

Fakta penting keluarganya, mereka tidak memiliki orang tua—kerena keduanya sudah meninggal, dan Kyuhyun harus makan pagi buta hanya karena ketiga kakaknya selalu berangkat setiap jam enam pagi. Hari ini, seperti hari-hari kemarin, Kyuhyun akan makan bersama dengan mereka. Mungkin, ini yang terakhir kali. Ya, mungkin.

Srek.

Kyuhyun menarik bangku meja makan, lalu duduk di depan Kibum—kakak termudanya yang tengah menatap Yesung—Kakak keduanya yang sudah berada disampingnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak mau kalau harus presentasi hari ini." Kibum bersuara. Kakaknya satu ini—yang memiliki wajah lembut namun tegas secara bersamaan itu merupakan pemuda yang sangat cerdas. Bahkan dia sudah meraih sarjananya diumur dua puluh tahun.

"Kibum- _ah_ , ini hari pertamamu bekerja di perusahaan. Sebaiknya, kau tunjukkan bakatmu." Yesung menimpali, mengambil sehelai roti kemudian, lalu memolesinya dengan selai coklat.

Ini salah satu alasan Kyuhyun makan di pagi buta. Sekadar untuk melihat wajah ketiga kakaknya yang sangat sibuk. Ya, mereka dapat melihat satu sama lain sepanjang hari kecuali dirinya. Karena mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama—yang merupakan perusahaan kedua orang tuanya sejak dulu.

"Kau tidak mengatakannya kemarin, _Hyung_. Seharusnya, kau beritahu aku dulu sebelumnya. Aku bahkan tidak mempersiapkan apapun." Kibum tidak menaikan oktaf suaranya, namun tatapannya setajam belati. Pemuda itu menatap Yesung dengan emosinya yang ketara. Sebuah tatapan khas itu tak akan memengaruhi kedua Kakaknya—Leeteuk dan Yesung.

"Kau bacalah. Aku tahu kau bisa menguasainya walau hanya diberi waktu beberapa menit." Leeteuk melempar sebuah proposal tebal didepan Kibum. Pria lembut namun tegas—sikap yang sangat mirip dengan Kibum itu terlihat di pagi hari ini. Leeteuk duduk disamping Kibum, lalu mulai mengambil roti untuk sarapan.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan, tak berniat mengatakan apapun. Ia memilih untuk duduk diam di mejanya, mengambil sebuah roti dan memoleskannya dengan selai kacang. _'Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku,'_ batinnya terus mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Tapi, tundukan wajahnya menunjukkan, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengatakannya.

Kibum mendecih, "aku tidak menjamin presentasi hari ini lancar. Kau kira aku apa sehingga bisa menguasai semua ini dalam beberapa menit?" Suaranya datar, namun penuh dengan penekanan.

Leeteuk menaruh pisau selai dengan sedikit kasar, menimbulkan detingan piring yang cukup keras. Suasana menjadi sangat mencekam. Lantas, hazel hitam pekat itu, yang begitu mirip dengan milik Kibum, menusuk langsung kearah adik kesayangannya. "Kau pasti bisa, Kibum- _ah_! Aku akan membantumu." Suara berat Leeteuk merendah di kalimat akhir.

"Hari ini ..." Kyuhyun bersuara, menghentikan perdebatan ketiga kakaknya yang selalu terjadi setiap hari. Tatapan mereka beralih, menatapnya sesaat lalu kembali dengan urusan masing-masing. "Ah, tidak, maksudku, besok aku tidak akan dirumah, _Hyung_." Dengan mantap Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Ia sedikit tersenyum lalu memandang satu-per-satu kakaknya.

"Kau ingin menginap dirumah temanmu?" Leeteuk menebak.

"Hm." Kyuhyun bergumam _. 'Mereka tidak mengingatnya.'_ Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya sesaat, merasa nyeri itu kembali datang. Sakit sekali rasanya. Lantas, ia hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk kecil, menatap piringnya yang terdapat roti utuh, belum tersentuh sedikitpun oleh mulutnya. Sinar dimatanya menghilang, membuat iris kecoklatannya sedikit memudar, menjadi kosong. Kyuhyun pun merasakannya kemudian. Hatinya pun sakit karena kembali merasa kosong dan kesepian.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bermain, Kyuhyun- _ah_. Sebaiknya, kau belajar agar bisa seperti Kibum." Yesung membuka suara, sembari mulutnya mengunyah potongan roti.

 _'Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapatkan medali emas olimpiade matematika.'_

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk untuk menjawab. Bahkan mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Kyuhyun tidak iri dengan Kibum—kakaknya yang selalu menerima kasih sayang sepenuhnya, hingga tak bersisa sedikitpun untuknya. Tapi, selamanya, ia merupakan adik kecil mereka, bukan? Tidakkah mereka mengerti perasaannya, yang sangat terluka setelah kehilangan kedua orang tua. Tapi, rasa kasih sayang yang dari dulu Kyuhyun harapkan, sejak dulu pula telah hilang ketika harapan itu datang.

"Tapi, _Hyung_ ..." Kyuhyun memotong kalimatnya. Ia menatap ketiga Kakaknya satu-per-satu. Bahkan tatapan itu tak mengarah sedikitpun padanya. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. _'Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali.'_

"Tapi apa, Kyuhyun- _ah_?" Kibum bertanya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Retina matanya terus bergerak menelusuri proposal tebal ditangannya. Setidaknya, Kibum sedikit penasaran pada apa yang ingin adik satu-satunya itu katakan.

"Bisakah kalian dirumah hari ini, _Hyung_?"

"Apa?!"

 _'Ah, mereka menatapku sekarang.'_ Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Yesung terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau gila, Kyuhyun- _ah_?! Hari ini sangat penting. Banyak klien dari luar negeri datang untuk melihat presentasi dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Kibum ..."

"Aku hanya bercanda, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat—yang akan sangat panjang itu jika tidak ia potong. Setelahnya, hanya tundukan kecil yang ia lakukan, seiring dengan senyuman pahitnya yang muncul _. 'Bahkan, kalian tidak bertanya mengapa aku ingin kalian bersamaku hari ini.'_

Mimpi itu, seperti nyata. Kyuhyun merasakannya, dimana ia sangat kesakitan waktu itu, dan ketika senyuman itu. Ya, senyuman lebar ketiga kakaknya yang sangat bahagia ketika ia kesakitan. Sungguh, apa arti mimpi itu?

Tapi, saat ini, Kyuhyun bahkan sangat mengerti. Hari ini akan sama seperti tahun lalu, dan tahun sebelumnya, hingga ia tidak mengingat terakhir kali hari ulang tahunnya berbeda, dimana ketiga kakaknya tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, hari-harinya akan selalu sama. Selalu bergerak disatu jalan yang sama. Terus seperti itu hingga ia melampaui sebuah batasan. Bukankah setiap jalan mempunyai ujung? Entah itu sebuah jalan buntu atau jurang yang gelap. Tapi, perlu kalian ketahui, jalanan yang Kyuhyun lintasi, tidak pernah buntu.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Leeteuk menghela nafas lelah, menutup pintu rumah hingga kegelapan menguasai rumah besar ini.

Yesung dengan cekatan menyalakan lampu, membuat seberkas sinar kembali menyebar keseluruh rumah. Mereka baru saja pulang dari rutinitas hari—menggelung di perusahaan besar warisan kedua orang tuanya hingga pulang larut malam.

"Kerja bagus, Kibum- _ah_. Aku bangga sekali padamu." Leeteuk menghadiahi sebuah pelukan hangat untuk Kibum.

Senyum merekah Leeteuk membuat penat yang menggerai, seketika hilang ketika pelukan tulus itu Kibum dapatkan. "Jika tidak ada _Hyung_ , aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya."

Yesung mengacak rambut Kibum gemas, " _aigoo_ , jangan merendah, anak nakal. Kau bahkan menyelesaikannya sendiri." Ia menggertakkan giginya, merasa sangat gemas karena tingkah Kibum satu ini.

Kibum merengut, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah usil kakaknya.

"Ah, lelahnya." Leeteuk melempar jasnya ke sembarang arah. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuh penatnya ke sofa besar yang nyaman. "Bum-ah, tapi, kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut." Ia mengelus dadanya, merasa jantungnya masih berdegup kencang saking senangnya. "Aku bahkan masih terkejut saat ini. Para Klien itu, mereka tidak berkedip melihat presentasimu. Setelahnya, mereka ingin bekerja sama dan ..."

Kibum hanya tertawa kecil. Leeteuk tak henti berbicara dan ia memilih meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang tengah beristirahat di ruang televisi. Ia sangat haus dan ingin mengambil segelas air di dapur. Setelah mendapatkan air dingin di kulkas, segera ia membuka tutupnya dan meminum setengah habis.

"Kita akan berhasil dengan produk baru ini. Kau bertanggung jawab, Kibum- _ah_. Sebentar lagi, kau akan menjalani kehidupan yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya." Kibum hanya mendengarkan kalimat tegas dari Yesung. Ya, ia akan sangat sibuk setelah ini berlalu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ketika pintu kulkas tertutup, sebuah kertas berwarna biru menempel disana.

Kibum mengerutkan kening, ia menarik kertas itu kemudian. Lalu membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis disana. Ini tulisan Kyuhyun. "Apa ini?" Manik gelap itu membulat. Kibum sangat terkejut membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu. "H— _hyung_ ... Kyuhyun ..." Tangannya bergetar. Kibum menjatuhkan botol air mineral dari tangannya, menatap tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia baca.

Leeteuk dan Yesung menoleh kearah dapur. Mengerutkan kening melihat Kibum yang memanggil mereka dengan suara tak jelas.

Bruk!

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi, Kibum- _ah_?" Yesung berlari menuju Kibum ketika adiknya itu terjatuh. Leeteuk yang tak kalah panik menghampiri kedua adiknya.

" _Hyung_ ... Kyuhyun ..."

"Kau kenapa?! Bicara yang jelas!" Leeteuk berjongok, menggenggam erat kedua bahu Kibum dengan tatapan kawatir. Mata memerah Kibum disertai tetesan air mata yang jatuh, membuat ia mengerutkan kening. Mengapa adiknya itu menangis?

Kibum mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar, menyerahkan sebuah kertas berwarna biru yang baru ia temui. "Kyuhyun ... Kyu ..."

Lalu tangisan kecil Kibum terdengar, membuat Leeteuk semakin kawatir.

Yesung yang sudah menarik kertas itu dari tangan Kibum, hanya bisa menatap kosong entah kemana. Kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti—lebih tepatnya, kalimat yang tidak ingin ia percayai itu, sungguh membuat hatinya begitu perih hingga air matanya menetes tak bisa dicegah.

Leeteuk dengan takut mengambil kertas itu. Melihat kalimat akhir yang tertulis _"adik kecil kalian"_ membuat air matanya menetes tanpa sebab.

 _Hyungdeul, kalian pulang dengan selamat, kan? Mm, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku ..._

 _Ah, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?_

 _Aku berbohong, Hyung. Aku tidak menginap di rumah temanku. Tapi, aku tidak akan kembali. Aku rasa, aku lebih menyukai tempat eomma dan appa. Aku tidak begitu betah dirumah, hehe. Maafkan aku, Hyung. Kalian jangan marah padaku, ya. Aku pasti akan memberikan salam kalian pada mereka._

 _Oh, iya, Kibum Hyung, kau pasti berhasil melakukan presentasimu! Aku mendukungmu!_

 _Terimakasih Kibum Hyung, aku anggap keberhasilanmu adalah hadiah ulang tahunku kali ini. Aku sangat bahagia._

 _Untuk Leeteuk Hyung dan Yesung Hyung, dari dulu aku selalu mengharapkan rasa kawatirmu untukku. Maafkan aku, Hyung, aku terlalu egois. Aku tidak akan mengharapkan apapun dari kalian lagi. Sejak eomma dan appa pergi, aku rasa aku telah berubah. Kalian merasakannya tidak?_

 _Kalau kalian ingin tahu, aku merasa sangat kosong, dan tidak dapat mengatakan apapun yang ingin kukatakan. Kukira, perubahanku ini akan membaik seiring waktu. Tapi, sepertinya tidak, Hyung. Bahkan aku tidak berani mengingatkan kalian kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku._

 _Hehe, aku bodoh sekali ya. Jangan menertawakanku, oke?_

 _Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku bukan adik yang baik. Aku menyayangi kalian dan jangan menghawatirkanku, oke? Karena aku bahagia sekarang._

 _Cho Kyuhyun—Adik kecil kalian. ^^_

"HUBUNGI KYUHYUN! CEPAT HUBUNGI DIA!"

Yesung menggerakkan sedikit bola matanya. Ia sedikit sadar karena teriakan Leeteuk. Tangannya bergetar, mencoba mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

Leeteuk meremas kertas itu lalu membuangnya dengan kasar. Kakinya terasa lemas hingga dengan telak tubuhnya terjatuh. Tangisannya terdengar memilukan hingga dadanya sangat sakit.

Kibum menatap kosong, tapi air matanya tak henti menetes. Ia masih tidak percaya apa yang ia baca barusan. Matanya terus berkedip, berusaha menetralkan penglihatannya agar tidak menjelajah pada kenangan masa lalu. "Kyu ... Kyu ..." Bibirnya hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Bahkan tangannya tak henti bergetar ketika berusaha meraih ponsel yang ada disakunya.

"Aku ... akan mencari Kyuhyun." Ponsel Kyuhyun tidak aktif. Ia sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun tadi. Pria itu berusaha sadar dan positif. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun selain berusaha menemukan Kyuhyun.

 **..Beberapa Jam yang Lalu..**

 _'Salju akan turun.'_

Kyuhyun hanya duduk disini sedari tadi, disebuah bangku taman sekolahnya. Ia menatap langit, lalu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin dingin terus menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut jaket tipis. Matahari sebentar lagi terbenam dan ia ingin sekali melihat salju turun malam ini. Ya, karena ini malam terakhirnya.

Malam terakhirnya ... Ya, ia tidak akan bisa melihat malam lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. Ia suka itu. Ia menyukainya. Sangat. Sungguh, percayalah.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin terus bergelayut dengan mimpi. Karena takdirnya akan selalu sama, walau ia berusaha untuk mengubahnya.

Karena kakaknya tidak akan berubah.

Ya, alasan itu sangat kuat dibanding semangatnya untuk terus hidup.

Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan perubahan sikapnya—yang terkesan sangat tertutup setelah meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya. Pahit kehidupannya memang selalu berada disampingnya, dan biarkan ia menjadi egois. Harapannya yang sejak dulu hilang, ingin sekali ia raih hari ini walau hanya sekali. Manisnya kehidupan, ingin sekali ia raih dengan kematian.

Salahkah?

Mengapa salah jika takdirnya memang tidak akan berubah walau ia berusaha untuk terus menunggu?

Lantas, ketika salju benar-benar sudah turun, Kyuhyun berdiri. Senyuman indah di bibir pucat itu terus merekah memikirkan tujuannya untuk berjalan di batasannya.

Langkahnya terasa nyaman, bahkan ia menghitung setiap langkahnya sedari tadi, layaknya seorang anak kecil. Kyuhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan ia merasa selepas ini. Rasanya seperti beban dalam pikirannya telah hilang bersama salju-salju yang turun.

 _'Ah, itu mereka!'_

Kyuhyun melihatnya, sebuah jalanan ramai yang memisahkannya dari kedua sosok orang tuanya. Hadiah yang begitu indah dihari ulang tahunnya. Mereka melambaikan tangan, seolah mengatakan, _'kemarilah! Kami menunggumu, nak!'_ dengan keras.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menjawabnya, melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya merupakan harapannya yang sesungguhnya. _'Aku akan segera kesana! Tunggu aku eomma, appa.'_

Hingga tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya maju, tepat ketika sebuah mobil sedang melaju kencang kearahnya.

Tapi, Kyuhyun merasa bahagia.

BRAK!

Bahkan, ketika mobil itu telah menerjang tubuhnya, Kyuhyun merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

"Apa harapanmu di ulang tahunmu kali ini, Kyuhyun-ah?" Yesung bergumam, berbicara pada partikel-partikel tak hidup diudara. Hazel hitam pekatnya berembun, lalu meneteskan butiran kristal seiring dengan kenyataan aneh yang mengelilingi otaknya.

 _"Bisakah kalian dirumah hari ini, Hyung?"_

Permintaan Kyuhyun. Adik kecil mereka mengatakan itu tadi pagi. Tapi, dengan cepat ia menolaknya, mengatakan bahwa hari ini mereka sangat sibuk.

Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun sering mengatakan, _"Hyung, aku akan les. Aku tidak akan sering dirumah."_

 _"Hyung, aku ingin menginap di rumah temanku. Aku tidak akan pulang selama dua hari."_

 _"Hyung, aku ingin mengunjungi eomma dan appa."_

Yesung tidak pernah menyadari, bahwa adik kecilnya hanya ingin mereka merasa kawatir, menatapnya, atau sekadar menanyakan, _"bagaimana harimu?"_

Suara teriakan Leeteuk menggema telingannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia baru saja menerima panggilan telepon, bahwa adiknya—Kyuhyun telah meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Yesung tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya melihat Kyuhyun—yang tubuhnya sudah tertutup oleh kain putih. Seorang Dokter mengatakan, kecelakaan itu terjadi lima jam yang lalu. Dan lima jam yang lalu, mereka berpesta. Ya, Mereka—Leeteuk, Kibum, dan dirinya, berpesta atas keberhasilan Kibum melakukan presentasi.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa mereka berpesta disaat Kyuhyun ...

Tubuh Yesung lemas, terjatuh dilantai dingin dan membiarkan ia terus melepas kesadarannya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Langkah kaki yang terus menapak disekitarnya, menggema seiring kejadian-kejadian masa lalu yang berputar layaknya roll film. Kibum sudah pingsan. Bahkan ia tidak peduli itu. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun. Adik kecilnya.

Yesung hanya ingin memeluk tubuh itu—yang masih membuka kedua mata untuk menatapnya. Tapi, bisakah? Kali ini ia memohon, terus memohon pada Tuhan, untuk membiarkan ia mengulang waktu hari ini. Bisakah? "Kyu—kyuhyun- _ah_ ... Maafkan ... aku. Maafkan ... aku." Ia terisak kemudian, melepaskan rasa sesak di dadanya yang terus menggerayang.

"Yesung- _ah_."

Ia disentak seseorang. Tubuhnya terguncang ketika genggaman keras terasa di kedua bahunya. Setelah itu, ia merasa seperti terjatuh kedalam jurang yang dalam. Yesung membuka matanya. Nafasnya memburu seiring dengan kegelapan yang menyertai seluruh ruangan. Hah? Ruangan?

Yesung bangkit dari tidurnya, memandang sekitarnya yang terlihat tidak asing. Kasur empuk ini, serta kolam kura-kura yang menghiasi sudut ruangan. Kamarnya? Mengapa ia berada di kamarnya?

Dan ...

Apa tadi itu mimpi?

Mimpi?

Benarkah?

Klik.

Kibum menekan saklar lampu kamar Yesung, menatap kawatir kakaknya yang baru saja berteriak keras dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau bermimpi, Yesung- _ah_?" Leeteuk duduk di tepi kasur Yesung, menatap mata memerah adiknya dengan kawatir.

" _Hyung_ ..." Yesung menelan salivanya, merasakan kejutan yang sungguh membahagiakan ini. Tentu saja, Yesung bahagia! Kejadian mengerikan itu—adiknya, Kyuhyun yang mening ...

Tidak! Itu hanya mimpi.

"Hahahaha, aku hanya bermimpi, _Hyung_." Yesung tertawa, mengusap keningnya yang sudah bermandikan keringat.

"Kau bermimpi juga, Yesung _Hyung_?" Kibum membuka suara. Menghampiri kedua kakaknya dan ikut duduk di kasur Yesung.

"Kurasa, kalian memimpikan hal yang sama sepertiku." Leeteuk tersenyum miring. Lalu menunduk. "Aku sungguh akan menyesal seumur hidup jika mimpi itu kenyataan."

Yesung terdiam. Matanya memandang kalender digital di meja nakas. Tanggal tiga februari. Ya Tuhan! Ia benar-benar bermimpi!

"Hari ini ulang tahun Kyuhyun, _Hyung_." Kibum mendecih. "Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengingatnya."

Yesung bangkit dari duduknya lalu keluar dari kamar. Ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun.

"Yesung-ah, kau ingin kekamar Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk bertanya. "Dia sedang tidur. Jangan mengganggu paginya hari ini."

Yesung menoleh, menatap Leeteuk dengan kening berkerut. "Aku tidak akan kemanapun hari ini selain menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kyuhyun ..."

"Aku tahu." Leeteuk memotong kalimat Yesung. "Kita tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun hari ini." Dengan mantap, Leeteuk mengatakan itu.

"Ah, apa kita harus membuat kejutan, _Hyung_? Atau kita akan pergi? Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Kyuhyun membeli PSP? Dia pasti menyukainya." Kibum mengatakannya dengan semangat. "Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah terkejutnya, hahaha."

Leeteuk berpikir keras. "Kita akan membuat kejutan besar. Yesung- _ah_ , kau bisa memasak?"

Kibum dan Yesung saling menatap. Lalu kedua tatapan yang begitu mirip itu kembali menatap kakak tertua mereka. "Kau tidak serius mengatakannya, kan?" Kibum menatap Leeteuk horror.

"Kau tidak berniat membuat Kyuhyun keracunan, kan?" Yesung ikut menatap Leeteuk horror.

Leeteuk mengerang frustasi. " _Aish_! Kenapa tidak ada diantara kita yang berguna saat ini, hah?!"

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

"Yesung- _ah_ , bawakan aku proposal presentasi hari ini. Aku ingin merobeknya menjadi kecil-kecil."

Kibum tertawa. Tak pernah ia merasa bersemangat seperti hari ini. Sepertinya, Yesung yang paling semangat. Kakaknya yang aneh itu sedang menggantungkan sebuah baner besar hasil tulisan tangan. Kibum semakin ingin tertawa melihat tulisan—yang lebih mirip cacing itu. "Yesung _Hyung_ , kau sebut itu tulisan? Astaga, bahkan cacing akan merasa sedih karena banyak sejenisnya yang cacat."

Yesung yang sedang menaiki sebuah bangku, mengendus kesal. "Sebaiknya kau diam, Bum- _ah_. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi saat ini."

Sedangkan Leeteuk—pria yang masih memakai baju tidur itu sedang membuat sup rumput laut yang ia liat di internet. "Bisa kecilkan suara kalian? Kyuhyun bisa terbangun."

Seketika mereka diam. Sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Sedangkan Kibum—pemuda berhazel hitam pekat itu sedang membuat kue ulang tahun—dengan berbahan dasar roti. Kali ini, ia bukan melihat di internet seperti Leeteuk. Tapi, merupakan ide cemerlang nya sendiri. Ya, ide cemerlang yang sangat mendadak.

Ketiga Kakak Kyuhyun, mereka masih memakai piama masing-masing. Tapi, kesibukan mereka melebihi hari-hari kemarin. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamar.

Pemuda dengan manik karamel itu mengusap sudut matanya. Memandang dengan kening berkerut ketika melihat kehebohan tak biasa ini. Ia menatap atas, melihat sebuah baner di hadapannya yang sedang di pasang oleh Yesung—walau benda itu tak bersahabat karena ingin terus terjatuh.

Tulisan yang tidak terlalu bagus itu, ia tahu bahwa Yesung yang membuatnya. Namun, senyuman merekah langsung terlampir ketika membacanya.

 _"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Adik Kecilku, Cho Kyuhyun."_

Ya, kira-kira terlihat seperti itu tulisannya.

Mereka sangat sibuk. Ya, super sibuk hingga tak menyadari keberadaannya yang tengah memerhatikan mereka. Yesung sedang kesusahan memasang baner dengan lem perekat, Leeteuk yang sesekali berteriak karena tangannya tak sengaja memegang kompor, serta Kibum yang tengah membuat roti dan jus jeruk.

Kyuhyun memilih membantu Yesung. Pemuda itu akhirnya mendekati kakak berkepala besarnya itu. Menarik kursi dan membantu menempelkan sisi kanan baner yang kembali terbuka. "Seharusnya, jangan pakai lem perekat, Hyung. Baner ini tidak akan menempel."

"Kyuhyun- _ah_! Kau sudah bangun?!"

Leeteuk dan Kibum menoleh. Menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang membantu Yesung.

"Yak, Kau tidak boleh membantunya. Kemarilah! Duduk disini dengan nyaman, oke?" Leeteuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kau akan terkejut melihat ini, Kyu." Kibum tersenyum misterius.

Kakaknya itu menyembunyikan tangan di balik punggung, lalu mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Tada!"

Yang benar saja! Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun tertawa setelah Kibum menunjukkan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya. Sebuah kue? Ya, itulah yang Kibum anggap. Tapi, menurut Kyuhyun, itu hanya roti yang tertumpuk dan ada lilin di atasnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka, Kyu?" Kibum merengut. Bibirnya melekuk kebawah.

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa. Senyum yang merekah tulus menjadi gantinya, menatap Kibum dengan tatapan hangat. "Aku suka, _Hyung_."

" _Aigoo_! Kau memang adik kecilku yang menggemaskan." Kibum mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas.

"Yak! Dia Adikku! Jangan sentuh dia!" Yesung meloncat dari kursi, lalu menerjang Kyuhyun dan memberikan pemuda itu pelukan paksa.

"Yesung- _ah_ , lepaskan dia! Aku juga ingin memeluk Kyuhyun." Leeteuk melempar sendok sup yang di genggamnya ke sembarang arah. Ikut menerjang Kyuhyun dengan celemek yang masih terikat diperutnya.

" _Hyung-ah_ , aku juga ingin memeluk Kyuhyun." Kibum merengut sambil memainkan celana kedodoran Yesung, membuat pakaian dalam berwarna baby blue itu terlihat.

"Yak, Bum- _ah_! Jangan memainkan celanaku. Kepolosanku bisa memudar!" Yesung berteriak sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Yang benar saja! Ia ingin membuka mulut pun sulit karena bahu Yesung menekan dagunya. "H— _hyung_ ..."

"Astaga! Yesung- _ah_! Lepaskan pelukanmu! Kyuhyun tidak bisa bernafas."

"Benarkah?" Dengan polosnya Yesung bertanya. Lantas, ia segera melepas pelukan 'maut'nya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dengan kawatir.

Leeteuk menjatuhkan dengkulnya, menjadikan sanggahan untuk menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa, _Dongsaeng_?" ia menatap Kyuhyun kawatir. Adik kecilnya itu menghela nafas beberapa kali. Punggungnya tertekan dengan kursi kayu ini tadi, membuat dadanya terasa sakit dan sedikit sesak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika nafasnya kembali normal. Ia sedikit terkejut karena Yesung menerjangnya secara tiba-tiba tadi. Sepenuhnya, ia baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu." Yesung hampir menangis melihat Kyuhyun sampai kesulitan bernafas karena pelukan 'maut'nya.

"Kalian bisa memelukku bergantian. Aku lebih suka seperti itu." Kyuhyun bergumam dengan suara pelan. Tapi, ketiga Kakaknya dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

Leeteuk, Yesung, Kibum, mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman manisnya. Lantas, dengan refleks, Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun, menyalurkan kehangatan yang membuat hati keduanya seketika hangat. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun- _ah_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah marah pada kalian. Aku mengerti kalian sibuk." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Leeteuk dengan tulus.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Adik kecilku."

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya. Mendengar kalimat itu, membuat hatinya berdesis. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Rasanya, sangat indah. Ya, begitu indah hingga air matanya tak kuasa ia tahan.

Leeteuk melepas pelukannya. "Jangan menangis, Kyu."

Kibum mendekat, mengusap pipi pucat Kyuhyun yang sudah mengalir sungai kecil. "Adikku tidak boleh menangis. Hyung janji tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian lagi," ucap Kibum mantap.

Kyuhyun tertawa senang, namun masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Aku harap ini bukan mimpi." lalu, isak tangis Kyuhyun terdengar. Ya, ia berharap kali ini. Sebuah mimpi buruk sering kali datang, sedangkan ia selalu berharap sebuah mimpi indah.

Tapi, Tuhan itu adil. Kyuhyun yakin itu. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang tersulit. Namun, tersenyum merupakan hal tersulit menurutnya. Karena senyumannya selalu menutupi kesedihan. Ya, Kyuhyun sangat ahli melakukan itu.

"Kau tidak bermimpi kali ini, Kyuhyun- _ah_ " Yesung mengusap pipi Kyuhyun Lalu diakhiri dengan cubitan gemas, membuat si pemilik pipi meringis. "Lihat? Aku benar, kan?"

"Apa harapanmu di ulang tahunmu kali ini, Kyu?" Kini tangan Yesung beralih mengelus perlahan rambut Kyuhyun. Kebiasaan lamanya muncul. Yesung sangat suka menyentuh wajah orang terdekatnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat, menikmati sentuhan lembut itu. "Aku ingin kalian ada disampingku hari ini." sembari mengatakannya, mata itu masih terpejam.

"Tenang saja, Kyu. Kita tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi mulai sekarang." Leeteuk menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau kesepian lagi, Kyu!" ucap Yesung mantap.

"Tapi, _Hyung_. Apa kalian mencium bau hangus?" Kibum mengerutkan kening ketika mencium bau tak sedap ini.

Sedetik kemudian, Leeteuk berteriak panik. "SUP BUATANKU HANGUS!"

 **Eh? Jelek amat akhirnya ya? Wkwk. Gak papa lah ya. Ini ide ecek-ecek yang tiba-tiba terlintas pas sebelum bobo kemaren.**

 **Pokoknya ini hanya epep ya. Hadiah special ulang tahun kiyu. Si embul imut yang sabar banget karena sekian kalinya kubuat dia menderita di epep.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun embul kesayangan kita, Cho Kyuhyun. Semoga makin imutttttttt dan selalu sehat. Aminnn.**


End file.
